


Fate Is Cruel

by mayquita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince "Charming" James Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David tries to encourage Hook after his return to life, when a portal sucks them to an uncertain destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Is Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my writer's block, I got to write a thing. This is something that came to my mind after watching the last episode and knowing the spoilers for the season finale. So I felt the need to reflect it on words.
> 
> A Captain Charming One-shot that takes place after the portal suckle them. It is unbetaed and English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for all my mistakes.

"Are you mad? Emma is going to kill us if something happens to you again." David shouted, anger and fear equally mixed after a terribly reckless act of Hook. He should be used to the pirate's impulsivity, but now that life had given him another chance, David could not understand why he was acting that way.

Killian's face draw a strange grin as he walked, avoiding his gaze.

David rolled his eyes in exasperation, deeply breathing while walking to reach him. "Wait! What the hell is wrong with you?"

David grabbed his arm to stop him, getting Killian turn and face him. Over time, he had learned to understand the pirate through his expressions. And this time, his expression was far from showing the happiness of a man who had just returned from the dead. Clenched jaw, a frown, a look of hopeless, defeated. But worst of all was to hear his broken voice. "Maybe that would be the best. Perhaps I never should have returned."

David's mouth dropped, unable to utter anything coherent for a few seconds. Unable to understand what was going through Hook's head to say that. "What are you talking about?" Those were the only words he could say, trying to hide any hint of warning in his voice, to encourage him to talk.

Killian closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply. When he opened his eyes again, David could see they were full of sadness, guilt, pain. "It should have been me. He, Robin, was a good man, he was a leader, he was a father. He did not deserve that ending. I did not ask for this. I did not ask for coming back. But fate is cruel." Killian paused, a little smile of resignation appeared on his face. "Here I am, a villain so weak to almost get all the people I care about to die because of my thirst for revenge. And what I get in return? Living again. It's not fair."

True, it was not fair that Robin died. But this had nothing to do with Hook. A wave of genuine appreciation to the man who was in front came suddenly. "You know it's not your fault, right?"

Killian nodded slightly, but the brightness of guilt did not disappear from his eyes. David was somewhat concerned about Hook's state, especially considering the difficult situation in which they found themselves. They were trapped in an unknown location full of many dangers. They needed the pirate back. They needed the tactician captain, not the brash and impulsive man. He never thought he would find in this situation, trying to lift the spirits of the man with more ego than he had ever known.

"Yes, it is unfair that someone like Robin die. But it is not unfair that you've gotten a second chance." When he was about to continue, an image flashed through his head. It was the moment when Hook entered in Granny's abruptly, leaving everyone in shock for his return. A sense of shame and regret began to appear. At first, everyone was petrified, unable to react. In the next moment, everyone was working to find out what had happened. No one had time to give him a word of encouragement, to show their joy at his return. No one had time to process that he was alive.

Hook's following words increased his repentance. "A second chance, yeah…" Killian shook his head as he smiled ironically. "It's frustrating to get to a place where you are not welcome to disappear the next moment sucked into a bloody portal. Now Emma is there alone, dealing with her guilt while I'm here stuck, unable to do anything to ease her suffering." Despite the pain in his words, Killian remained stoic, holding his gaze.

It was at that moment when David first saw the tormented man behind that mask of insolence and bravado. A shiver ran through his body, to the realization of all that Hook had been through in recent weeks. "Look, you're right, it was a shock for everyone, we didn't have a chance to react correctly. In addition, do you realize what all this means? You literally came back from the dead." Now that Killian had come clean, it seems fair to return the favor. "You know that Emma has fought come hell or high water to bring you back. Emma, my daughter, for once had fought for her own happiness. The most important thing for a parent is to see their children safe and happy. For some reason, you make her feel that way. So if my daughter's happiness depends on the return to life of a former pirate, I will always be more than willing to welcome him."

To his relief, Hook was returning him a genuine smile, so that encouraged him to continue. "And now that you are back, I have some interest in taking some lessons to learn how to sail."

David held his breath for a moment, hoping that Hook would find the true meaning of his words. Apparently, he had succeeded, as his features softened bit by bit. Still, he continued. "I can only get a slight idea of everything you've been through these last few weeks. Still, I'm sure that deep down you do want this second chance. What is the reason you've been fighting for all this time? For a future, right? Don't you want a future with Emma?"

Killian sighed. "Aye, mate, more than anything."

"Then we will do our best to leave this place and get to her. Together. We need you."

Killian kept his clenched jaw and a frown, but fortunately, there was a new light in his eye. Guilt had given way to determination. "Okay, let's get out of this bloody place. Your daughter and I have to start our future." A smirk and a raised eyebrow were all David needed to know that Captain Hook had finally returned.


End file.
